Goth Kids
by Gizmo Burns
Summary: Here's a story about nothing, Can you guess what this story is a parody of, read on and find out!
1. Village Inn

Pete was at a Goth poetry reading, Not only he was talking about some of the dark things in his life but he was also discussing how pointless life was.

Pete who was on stage with his notebook said to the audience.

"What is the deal with school anyway It's like a Nazi concentration camp, Kids don't care about learning we've have the freaking internet for that now, and  
why do we have to do stupid homework anyway, I'd rather slit my wrist then learn about these lame science projects."

The next day...Pete and Firkle were at The Village Inn, drinking some coffee and talking about how dark life was.

Pete said.

"So I think life is pointless like walking your dog, I mean you know he's going to shit outdoors and in your house anyway, I mean...What's the point?"

Firkle said.

"Let me ask you something, If you can jump off a building and hit your head hard all over the sidewalk would you do it?"

Pete told him.

"It would have to be a very hard fall."

Suddenly, Henrietta walked in and sat down with the boys she couldn't barely speak and she was real tired.

As she was yawning she then said to the guys.

"I don't know what I'm going to do about Puddy?"

Firkel then went.

"Puddy?"

Henrietta told him.

"Yeah, He's this guy I've been dating for about a month, we both have the same taste in music and dark paintings  
but he's a real loser, So I'm trying to think of a plan to dump the bozo...any ideals guys?"

Pete told her.

"You can slash his bike tires."

Firkle told her.

"What about dumping a micky in his drink, that could work."

Henrietta told them.

"Nah, It's got to be something deep and disturbing."

Pete after drinking his coffee down then asked her.

"Hey, Why are you so tired?"

She replied.

"I let Puddy come to my house last night and we made out like two dying animals in the sun."

Suddenly, Michael comes in to the diner and walks towards where Pete, Firkle and Henrietta were all sitting at.

He says while sitting down next to Pete.

"Hey you know my friend Bob Sacamano well, we both decided to go over to that new soup kitchen on the corner and this weird guy got so  
pissed at us and he refused to give us our order and the bastard told us there was no soup for us."

Pete said.

"Yeah, I know who your talking about he's a real spazz he gives orders like a Nazi."

Henrietta told him.

"You think he's a soup Nazi?"

Michael then said.

"I don't know?...But I'm going to find out."

He then leaves the table and the diner, Henrietta decides to leave and break up with Puddy, While the vampire kid Mike Makowski and his girlfriend Katie Gelser  
enter the diner, Pete see's the two coming in and he says to Firkle while looking a little discuss.

"Oh No! It's Mike Makowski he's a big vampire douchebag. he's been coming to my poetry club just to steal my act he's a big stupid Son Of A..."

Right before he could finish that sentence, Mike then spots Pete and he then goes over along with Katie and pete said.

"Oh Hey Mike, What's Up Man!"

Mike then said.

"Hello Pete, I loved the poetry reading you did last night it was cool pur se, Oh Pete this is my new girlfriend Katie Gelser!"

As she was shaking Pete's hand, Firkle begin to drool a little on his lips he was thinking how Hot! she looked. As Mike and Katie started to leave  
Firkle who was wiping his forehead with a napkin, told Pete.

"Dude!...She was so dark, Creepy, And Amazing! What A Vampire!"

Pete told him.

"Yeah, But she likes to say the phrase Yada Yada for some reason?"

Firkle said.

"How do you know?"

Pete told him.

"I dated her one time."

 **To Be Continued.**


	2. Soup Nazi, Yada, Yada

Michael was now back at the new soup kitchen and as he saw the Soup Nazi telling a young girl "NO SOUP FOR YOU!" he then panics and runs out. Meanwhile...Henrietta who was over at Puddy's house, watching a horror flick on cable, Henrietta was thinking of a way to end the relationship.

Puddy says to her while looking at the TV set.

"Oh Babe, This is some scary shit Huh."

She says to him while staring at his cool skeleton T Shirt.

"Wow...Where did you get that at?"

Later on Henrietta and Puddy were both in his room making out on his bed, Meanwhile Firkle who saw Katie Gelser at the library she was getting the new Twlilght novel and was about to check it out, when he saw her near the desk he goes over and says while looking like a dam fool.

"Uh...Hi...You don't know me but I saw you at The Village Inn with your boyfriend Mike, I was sitting next to Pete at the table."

She said to him with a smile.

"Oh yeah, I remember seeing you there...my your short, But you are one cute little boy."

He then says to her while smirking.

"Why Think You!"

Suddenly, Katie while picking up her twilight book said.

"Oh Yada, Yada, Yada, I hate when the librarian's are always busy to check you out!"

Firkle who was now thinking.

"Boy, she does say that phrase, hope this won't be a problem for me."

Meanwhile...Pete who was in his trailer reading a horror novel drinking some coffee gets a knock at his door, as he gets up from his chair to answer it  
Cartman who was standing outside looks at Pete with a evil grin on his fat face and says to him while he looked real mad.

"Hello Pete."

He then replied while also looking at him really pissed off.

"Hello Cartman."

Fat Cartman then tries to enter his trailer but Pete quickly shuts the door but he was trying to come in anyway and said.

"Come on let me in dude, I need to borrow five dollars from you the other guys won't give me there's, except for Kenny because he's poor white trash."

He then told him.

"NO! I'm not giving you any more money you fat piece of Shit! Now get out of Here!"

Cartman who now gets really upset, says to Pete before leaving.

"Dam you Goth Kid! Dam You to Hell! One of these days Your day will Come Goth Kid!"

While over at Firkel's place he and Katie Gelser were in his bedroom drawing some vampire and Goth artwork, Katie who was drawing a bat said.

"I love doing this kind of stuff you know me and Mike would draw dead bodies for Halloween and yada, yada, yada...he would always make the blood look real gross."

Right after he got done making the bat, he kept thinking on why does she keep saying those stupid words.

"What is with this yada, yada crap she keeps saying? Why does this bitch keep saying YADA!...YADA!...YADA!"

Meanwhile...Michael who was now trying to get up the nerve to go back towards the kitchen and get some food, and face The Soup Nazi. He was  
walking in there slowly and says to him while looking really nervous. He says while trying to be calm and cool.

"Hi...Can I have some chicken noodle soup and some bread?"

As The Soup Nazi was now giving him the order, Michael for some reason decided to talk to him real friendly like.

"Hey, Those are some nice shoes you have on did you get them at KMART?"

The Soup Nazi at first says in a friendly tone.

"Nice...Nice, You know something?"

Michael replied.

""What?"

While The Soup Nazi shouted out loud.

"NO SOUP FOR YOU!"

And he then threw his soup meal in the trash and Michael quickly runs out and screams.

 **To Be Continued.**


End file.
